1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to electron beams and more particularly to a system for profiling high power beams.
2. State of Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 6,300,755 for enhanced modified faraday cup for determination of power density distribution of electron beams issued to John W. Elmer and Alan T. Teruya Oct. 9, 2001 provides the following state of technology information, “Electron beams are considered to be the most precise and clean method available for welding thick sections of materials. Unfortunately, electron beams suffer one critical deficiency, namely the repeatability of focusing the beam to a known power density. Without the ability to reliably reproduce the power distribution in an electron beam, weld quality cannot be guaranteed. This problem is exacerbated by the fact that many welds are made over a period of time and with different welding operators. Further complications arise when welds are developed on one machine than transferred to a different machine for production.”